ND/508 June Timeline
<-- Full --> ; - 1st of June to 7th of June, 508 ANI : is proclaimed Counsel of the Liberation and a is appointed to support him. :On June 2nd, peasants from Bergen arrive at Elverum to report that 2000+ orcs left Landzby late in the morning on the 1st and are heading towards Ravenrock. , , , and form up the field army and make a rapid forced march west from Vestning Krufe toward Ravenrock. , , , and take the flying boat to Ravenrock; spots the orc army marching south a good 20 miles away. The army encamps on the east side of the Berger and begins fortifying. :Around 3 pm on the 2nd, , , , and assault most of an orc company holding Ravenrock. 's experiments with aerial assault techniques and cautious, probing attacks cause severe casualties among the orcs in exchange for scrapes, and at nightfall, the Resistance has claimed one of the fortress' towers. Over the next four hours, and smash the orc formations while Nesta hunts down their leaders. The orc survivors flee west. The team loots the castle of any orc writings and burns all the beds in the barracks, and flee back to friendly lines on the morning of the 3rd. The orcs straggle into Ravenrock on the 3rd, and spend the 4th recovering and recuperating. On the 5th, they hold a rally and march east across the Ravenrock Bridge. Greex has thoroughly concealed the army over the past two days and there is a massive ambush. The orcs are badly out of position and suffer casualties before reforming their lines. They make an abortive attack into the face of 's and 's traps and fixed defenses, take even more casualties, and break. pursues. Of the 2100 orcs that left Ravenrock, nearly 840 survive and flee west and north: 150 goblin wolfriders, 150 goblin scouts, and 300 orc crossbowmen make up most of the survivors, but even some knights and priests survive. The army spends the rest of the day reforming and begins marching to Grimstut on the 6th. :On the 7th, the scouting party surveys Rundbord and counts 32 pennants, including a company from northern Groanridder that is still marching to assembly. With no serious expectation that the orcs will march before the 9th, continues to maneuver the field force to Grimstut with plans to defend the Imperial Bridge across the Helin river. ; - 8th of June to 14th of June, 508 ANI :Trahaern turns the army southwest and heads toward Avvinsee, planning to ambush the orcs there. :On the 9th, , , and take the flying boat to Genude-cho near Avvinsee and recruit militia. and take the flying boat to persuade some orc survivors of Ravenrock Bridge to switch sides on the 10th. At the same time, leads the militia on a march on Avinsee. They are attacked by the orc garrison before dusk and both sides take heavy casualties before the orcs break contact. :On the 12th, Trahaern arrives at Avvinsee with the main army and trivially overruns the walls. heads south to Rundbord to report the assault to the orcs there, but discovers they left for Grimstut on the 11th. After a harrowing overnight wolf ride, she catches up with them and convinces Tusked Banner Taeza Prulo to dispatch half his army to deal with the "handful" of rebels in Avvinsee. The rest of the orcs continue on to Grimstut and cross the Helin on the 14th, keeping in contact with the other force by courier. :On the 14th, Banner Taezas Rigar and Krag attempt to relieve the siege of Avvinsee, only to be ambushed by the entire Resistance army. Nearly 1000 orcs are killed and 600 broken survivors flee to Rundbord. Tusked Banner Taeza Prulo learns of it without hours and halts his army. ; - 14th of June to the 20th of June, 508 ANI :On the evening of the 14th, a pair of kobolds approach seeking justice for a murdered family member. orders to punish the offenders. , having retreated from and made it to Liberation territory, flies on to Avvinsee and allies with . :On the 15th, Tusked Banner Taeza Prulo returns to Grimstut and begins setting up his defenses. He dispatches his cavalry under Banner Taeza Kilar to Kristinsund with orders to tax the city and warn him if the Liberation army approaches from the north. marches the army east, planning to deal with the orcs. Pegasii are used as couriers and scouts against the orcs. , , , , , and fly south to Buctun and meet up with the local Resistance.On the 16th and 17th, the direct action team capture Buctun, Mortilbaser, and Soroverstine, freeing Cape Sood for . 's cavalry force unites with 's force at Elvby. :On the 18th, the direct action team captures Groanridder. Banner Taeza Krilar skirmishes with 's cavalry and then attacks and is annihilated by 's army. The survivor flee to Grimstut with in pursuit. Kristinsund is recovered but thousands are dead in the streets after orc purges. :On the 19th, 's forces approach the orcs bunkered in Grimstut. opens negotiations with the shattered remnants of Rigar's forces at Rundbord and convinces them to surrender. Nearly 400 orcs take up arms in army. Rigar also reveals the orcs have captured a Dragon, namely the . agrees to aid . ; - 20th of June to the 22nd of June, 508 : insists on being allowed to kill and eat the orcs who tormented them. is willing to see them executed, after acknowledges he has no use for them, but warns that eating sentients will get him labeled a monster. With some whining, backs down. Pennant Zo Vurgdush of the 7th Iron Fangs objects to the execution of his knights and is summarily cashiered and executed. :The next morning, the direct action team flies to meet the Liberation army on the road to Grimstut. can't keep up with the boat at full speed and so they fly slowly, and deliberately flies circles around to show off (though he claims he is keeping an eye out for airborne enemies). At Grimstut, the combined armies realize that Banner Taeza Prulo has impressed the militia survivors and other humans into his armies and positioned them such that any assault will cause plenty of deaths among those humans. : attempts to parley, offering to let the orcs retreat to Menkgu, but Prulo believes he has a strong enough position to hold the Liberation army. He is also backed by Pennant Zo Murzush of Stinecrice, and the infamous orc champion is fanatically opposed to the Resistance. attempts to assassinate Prulo at the end of the parley, and the Resistance leader are chased off by a volley of crossbows and several are badly injured before being magically healed. : leads a prayer to Volundr, and gets a miracle: arrows and bolts will not harm the humans. With that in hand, prepares to assault the castle at dawn. attempts an overnight scout, but is chased off by massed crossbowmen after getting too close to the castle. :At dawn, leads an all-out assault on the gates and breaches the south barbican. In a brief struggle after the gates fall, badly wounds Prulo and is wounded by Murzush, but an orc counterattack drives off the Resistance leaders. feigns a retreat, drawing out a large force led by Murzush that is subsequently surrounded and annihilated. renews his assault on the castle, crushing the remaining orcs. Surrender is not granted and the survivors are executed. :With the final defeat of Prulo's armies, is effectively liberated, though 14 orc fortresses remain to be dealt with. ; - 23rd of June to the 30th of June, 508 : , , , , , and are approached by 's children and surviving assistant who seek justice for her death. After a day's investigation, they determine that a local crime boss and his minions got lucky in finding Diana Behm and opportunistically turning her over to the orcs. The local crime boss take the grand-children hostage, but disables him and most of his minions with a sleeping spell. : then takes most of the army northwest, leaving the orcs with to retrain at Rundbord and dispatching multiple troops to retrain at Vestning Krufe. The orcs of Vartop stage a breakout, seeking to reunite with their officers at Bergen, but they instead run into Trahearn's army on the 25th. Trahaern easily dispatches them, then breaks through Prurk's army and moves on to conquer Bergen. The army ends their march at Gicunocoo, as the orcs of Vaag's Snakeaters forms up at Catonodo in . :The direct action team of , , , , , and took the flying boat and and conquers the orc garrisons in the north of the country. At the end of month, the orcs of control only Norrider and Bokmedfem in the west. On the 28th, the orcs of marched on Lubasser in the northwest and took the emptied castle. Militia and Resistance forces move up to Frederikvud and block their further advance.